The Next Step
by AnimeDoom
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating for two months and Naruto says he wants to take it to the next level, Hinata has been waiting for him to ask, but is there something he has planned. A short little one-shot I thought of a while back.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters mentioned in this story, Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Silently the blue haired girl waited just outside Naruto's favourite training area, watching intently with her byakugan she couldn't help but admire his strength and skill but constantly questioning where his near endless stamina came from. Day after day, night after night whenever he was not on a mission or spending time with her he would push his body and spirit behind whatever normal high ranking ninjas could handle yet he would never even feel its effects as if he was unable to feel any pain at all.

Vigilantly watching his every move as if hypnotised by them she lost her self in his fluent, graceful yet terrifying form, as she began to feel her byakugan sap her chakra she deactivated it and no less than a second later a highly familiar voice boomed out at her from a few feet behind her.

"Heya Hinata-chan, how long you been here."

After nearly jumping out of her skin she began to compose herself "N-Naruto-kun, could you please stop doing that, you know how I hate surprises." Hinata whimpered, still shivering from the shock.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, it's just that I didn't notice you watching me.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just…" Before she could finish, Hinata suddenly felt Naruto press his lips against hers and she all but melted against him.

"You talk too much Hinata-chan" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was actually just about to come find you."

"R-R-Really, w-why Naru-kun"

"Well I wanted to talk to about something really important, wait right here"

He jumped over to where he had left his training gear and quickly returned with a small scroll which he swiftly opened and unsealed. In an instant there was a fluffy futon lying on the ground as naruto lay down on his back and signalled to Hinata to join him. She started to blush a deep red and walked very slowly towards him, she sat beside him with her knees bent and her hands in her lap,

Naruto suddenly sat up and started to rub the back of her shoulders making her head lean back, Naruto quickly took the chance to kiss her on the side of her neck making her blush even deeper.

"Mmm Naru-kun, that feels so nice but please stop, we can't do this." He stopped kissing her and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her further towards him.

"Look Hinata-hime, we've been dating for a while now and I want to take this to the level."

At that moment Hinata's mind went into overdrive and her start began to race.

"Oh my gosh" she thought to herself.

"Could this be it, is Naruto-kun finally going to make love to me, I've been waiting so long and god knows I've given him enough hints"

"Now as you know" He started.

"H-huh" Hinata mumbled slightly confused.

"As you know, most people in the village either hate me or don't even acknowledge my existence" he said looking as though everyone he had ever known had all just abandoned him at once. The look on his face broke Hinata's heart knowing that the man she loved had such horrible memories that could drag up such devastating memories.

"I love you Hinata-hime, and if we are to be together you deserve to know why people hate me."

"Wait a second Naruto, you mean "the next level" is telling me your secret."

"Huh, um, yeah. What did you think it was?" He said scratching his head more confused than he had ever been.

"Oh, er nothing, never mind." She said so quickly it almost sounded like one word.

Looking thoroughly embarrassed she mentally berated herself.

"How could I think that that is what this was about, how could be so stupid. Naruto is a little too dense to know that I want to do it, I've wanted him for so long and now that I am finally ready it's like that is all I can think about. Wait a second, what's he saying, OH MY GOSH! Has he been talking this whole time?"

"So you see that's why this village doesn't like me and why I was so lonely until I finally graduated and began to make friends with people who didn't know" Naruto said his breathing heavy, tears in his eyes and his fists clenched tight.

"Umm, I'm so sorry Naruto." A look of pure guilt on her face.

"But, what were you saying?"


End file.
